The Two Breeds That Shouldn't Bond
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are best friends at sixteen. What happens when they realize their feelings for each other when the Cullens are on a hunting trip?


**_About four years after Renesmee was born, Renesmee Carlie Cullen finally got her aging under control. She decided to stay sixteen for two reasons._**

**_1-Because her mother, Isabella Marie Swan, was 18, and her father, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was seventeen. She didn't want to be older than them because it would've felt rather odd._**

**_2-Because Jacob Black was 16._**

**_Jacob and Renesmee have had a close friendship ever since he imprinted on her. Though she remembered it clearly, she loved it when Bella told her how crazy it was for her first few days as a newborn vampire. And what was even better, when Renesmee turned 15, Bella told her in full detail what it was like when she met Edward. _**

**_Jake was the only one that called her "Nessie" nowadays. Renesmee actually had a secret affection towards him. She mostly tried to keep him clear of her thoughts whenever Edward was around._**

**_Edward was, however, the only one who knew._**

**_

* * *

_**

Renesmee's POV:

My family went on a hunting trip together. But I didn't really want to go.

"Are you sure?" Mom had asked me yesterday.

"I'm sure. I'm not hungry either." I had told her. "Besides, I won't be here alone. I'll be with Jake."

My dad was eyeing Jacob as he searched through his mind. Suspicious, yet loving, like always.

"Okay, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead. "If you need anything, you know where to find us." He was at the door in the next second. "Bella, love?"

Mom looked at me with a sudden curiosity.

"Go mom." I touched her cheek and showed her all of my pleasant thoughts( excluding Jacob as much as possible).

She bought it. She hugged me swiftly before running away with my dad and the rest of my family, whom were waiting a few miles ahead for them.

So here I sat alone, on the porch outside, staring at the mouth of the forest. I held Jacob's clothes in my hands.

You see, every day, I would wait for him to come back. When he did, he'd phase back into a human, I'd give him his clothes, and he'd change behind a tree nearby, which only took about ten seconds.

I ran my fingers through my long, curly hair, that matched the tone of my dad's, and waited.

And waited...

And waited...

Until finally I caught his scent. He was coming closer...

I stood up and walked to my mouth as his scent got even stronger. Oddly, I was the only one in my family who liked the scent that came off of him.

And I was the only one he allowed to bite him-which of course, silly me, was out of habit. Just a little naw, maybe...But never an actual BITE bite.

Jacob smiled at me toothly in his wolf form before he changed back. The split second he did, I tossed his clothes to him-which I heard him caught- and turned around so I wouldn't see him...that way.

I could easily hear the clothing being removed. I laughed at the abilities that seemed so senseless to me now.

I couldn't help but _want_ to peek. Maybe just a little one...just a _peek_...

"_Nessie_..." He warned me in a joking edge.

"What?" I asked innocently as I turned around. He was putting on his black t-shirt(which hugged his body) as he barked a laugh.

"No peeking remember?" He smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. I understood how my mom liked his friendly smiles. "I wasn't peeking."

"You were thinking about it."

"I was _not_." I objected as we walked back in the house. The both of us sat down on a nearby couch. "You don't even know what I'm thinking."

"I will now."

And with that, his hand found mine and put it to his face.

How many times have I done this when I was little? Probably a lot.

But why all of sudden did I start to feel awkward? It was just Jacob! Only...

It was Jacob..._Jacob_.

I imagined myself touching his face just to be touching it for no reason. His face was different from my father's-cold, hard, yet smooth as rock. His felt soft-only with a rough edge.

Hmm...different...

I saw the expression on his face. He had seen everything I thought.

Oops.

"I'm impressed, Nessie." He said, dropping his hand off mine. My own fell into my lap.

"Impressed by what?" I asked. I really wanted to know. Curious, yes. Happy, no. Disappointed?

Hell yes.

"You're better at keeping things at a downlow."

He was confusing me. "What do you mean?"

"I saw me in your thoughts."

I gulped. "Oh." I then shrugged. "So?"

"Does Bella know?"

"Does my mom know what?"

"And your dad?"

"Does my mom and dad know _what_?"

Jake was cute and all, but he can make you feel really dumb when he makes no sense.

But he just smiled.

"_Jacob_..." I warned this time. "I know you're about to say something. Just spit it out."

"Wow, you're exactly like your mother." I heard him mutter.

"Jake..." I pressed.

He looked at me. "Isn't it obvious?"

Obvious? "What's obvious?"

"You're crushing on me." He said simply.

My mouth dropped. Crap. He knew.

Why did I let my thoughts get to me first before my common sense kicked in? I should know better! What's wrong with me? Why did I just let my emotions slip-?

_Calm down, Renesmee. You didn't pay attention, that's all_. Said a tiny voice inside my head.

Right. It was just a little vision of me touching his face, it was no big deal.

It's not like I was picturing anything _else_ or anything...

_Focus, Renesmee, focus. Jacob's right there, probably staring at you and waiting for you to speak._

The tiny voice was right. Jacob's dark eyes bored down into my gold ones.

I focused on my breathing. All of my overreacting took 6 seconds...

7 seconds now.

8 seconds...9 seconds...

"No I don't." Was all I could manage.

Jake rolled his eyes. "_Sure_, Nessie."

"I'm serious! What part of my mind made you come to that conclusion?" WHY, JAKE? WHY?

I then noticed a small blush rush to his tan cheeks.

"I want an answer, Jacob Black, and I want it now." I stood up with my hands on my hips.

"Well..." He got up too with a sigh. "Do friends caress each other's faces? _Best friends_?"

You did with my mom. I thought grumpily but shrugged it off.

Then, when I didn't even plan it, I reached out to touch his face. "You mean like this?"

I could tell he was trying to hold in his composure.

"Yeah, like that." He said in one breath.

I smiled up at him.

_What's wrong with that? _I thought at him. Then I imagined me doing it again, but we were off in the forest, alone, and with no one to bother us...

I then heard Leah Clearwater coming in the clearing. She was already in her human form. She saw my hand on Jake's face and growled at me.

Boy oh boy did I feel like ripping her head off, cuz it was obvious she had a thing for him and she didn't like me.

I didn't like her either. Just her luck.

I growled back at her.

"Ness, don't." Jacob said as he felt my mood, then winced when he saw the violent image that went through my head. He took my hand off his face but kept it intertwined with his. Odd, he never really did _that_ before...

_How do you feel now, Leah?_ I thought at her smugly. Jacob lead the way outside to where Leah stood. She glared at me.

Uh oh. Now I don't like where this is going.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Jake asked her. "I thought you were with Seth."

"I_ was_. But _you_ didn't give specific orders." She still looked at me.

_I_ wasn't the one with the temper here. Jacob was suddenly making me calmer just by his touch.

_Who's the bitch now?_

Wait-either way, she'd still be one. She's a dog.

Go figure.

"Er, okay? But the Cullens specified me to stay here and watch over Nessie." He gestured towards me, as if I didn't have enough attention.

"Hmph." She nodded at me. "'Sup, Loch Ness?"

Okay, I know what my nickname meant, but the way she said it felt like a complete insult.

Skank.

I looked at her up and down. I just nodded. "Mogrel."

Jacob winced as he realized how much I sounded like my dad.

"Lucky I didn't call you bloodsucker, leech." She retaliated.

"Lucky Jacob's right here so I wouldn't rip your head off."

"Lucky Jacob's right here so I wouldn't shove my foot up your hairy-"

I started for her but Jacob held me back.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He said quickly, his arms constricted around my chest.

Leah laughed. "Why hold her back, hun? She's not gonna do anything! She's daddy's little _angel_!"

Now you're putting my_ father _into this? That's gone over the line.

"Daddy's little _angel_ isn't here anymore, Leah." I hissed through my teeth. I finally broke away from Jacob.

Then I tore at that throat. She was already shaking. I_ wanted _her to change. I _wanted _her to see how bad she thought she was.

She turned into her monstrous form and launched herself at me. I wrestled her to the ground, ready to seek my teeth in her throat to end her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob shake. Then he changed.

There was a brief second when he was on me before he through me aside and forced Leah back into the forest, snarling in fury.

I was briefly scratched. As I got to my feet, I healed.

I listened to the snarling between the one I loved and the one I utterly hated...loathed...disliked...

Then Jacob howled in pain.

"Jake!"

I tore in the forest, following his scent. Leah was already heading to La Push. Good-she was away.

By the time I came to an opening, I saw Jacob standing there, looking at a huge puddle of water. He wore his pants, but he was shirtless. He was still shaking a bit, so I kept my distance.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

He could hear me. He turned around to face me.

A large cut was gashed across his chest. Though he was bleeding, which was appealing, I ignored the partial burning in my throat.

"Jake, you're bleeding! I'm so sor-!"

"It's not your fault." He cut me off, sort of harshly.

"Yes it is!"

HOW CAN HE SAY IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS MY FAULT! I WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED AT THE BITCH FOR LETTING HER GET TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU GOT A CUT ON YOUR CHEST AND ALL YOU COULD SAY WAS " IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT'?

"Leah wanted to get you mad."

"How did you-?"

"I read her mind." He cut me off again. "Anyway, She only did that to test you. To see if you were going to do anything."

"WHY?"

"She likes me. As in..." He scratched his hair. "She wants me to want her..._that way_." He shuddered.

Shuddered? That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"But she also read my mind. And that's when she scratched me."

I had to ask again. "Why?"

"Because I like you better than I like her. Actually..." He blushed again. "I like you..._way better..._love, maybe, I don't know. Besides, I didn't want to see you get hurt by a girl like her so what I did just then was a 'back off' sign."

"It was...?" I cracked a smile. I caught the word "love".

He loved me...

"Yeah...You can't help but read each other's mind when you're a werewolf, so your thoughts aren't quite as..." He blushed deeper. "private."

I smiled wider, taking a step towards him. "You think about me?"

"Maybe a little too much at times." He admitted. "That's why I tried to clear my head when Edward read my thoughts the other day."

"Oh..." I then remembered how _imprinting_ works. "You know how you told me..." I took a small step toward him. "you imprinted on me when I was a baby? And how...you'll be whatever I want you to be?"

He nodded. "What about it?"

I didn't want him to be what he didn't _want_ to be.

"Well..." Our bodies where 2 inches away from each other now. "I want you to be what you want to me."

"I can't choose that though." He looked down at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What if you could? What if you could choose? What would you want us to be?"

"Nessie, it's your decision."

"Will the feelings still be real if it changed?" I blushed. "If I wanted something more from you?"

"It depends on what that something is."

"Want me to show you?"

As I said the words, I put my hands on either side of his face and flourished in my thoughts, letting him see every detail.

I noticed his reaction.

First he gasped. Then he nodded at certain points. Then he blushed again after a while. Then soft laughter.

"Ah...I see." He finally said, understanding.

"Do you see my point?"

"Now I do..."

"_And_...?"

"I was right. You have a crush on me."

He smiled in approval.

"Well..." I hesitated.

His smile fell ever so slightly. "It's not a crush?"

I shook my head."You don't get it, do you?"

He paused for a second. "Wait, if it's not a crush...then...does that mean that you...?"

"Yes, Jacob." I smiled up at him. "I love you, too, as much as you love me. I can sense it on you."

He smiled again, slightly bigger than the last one.

Then he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I inhaled his scent as I kissed him back, my fingers running themselves through his hair.

One of his arms wrapped around me, the other around my back, his hand cupping my neck.

_This is going to be hard to keep out of my head..._

_

* * *

_

The kiss itself was very sweet. I've never experianced anything like it.

Of course the two of us had to keep it out of our heads a few days later.

My mom's scent inched closer from miles away.

"My mom's coming." I said, standing upright in a flash.

"What about Edward?" Jake asked as he got up too, keeping a foot of a distance between us. Smart move.

I sniffed. "Him too. They must wanted to get back early. Although they didn't look that hungry when they left so..."

He dropped his voice even lower and quicker. "What do we do? Should we tell them?"

"I-"

My mom and dad came through the door. I automatically smiled.

"Hi, mom." I said as she walked over and hugged me.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it. _I told myself quickly. I looked at Jacob over my shoulder and saw that what I was thinking was probably in his thoughts, too. I could tell that my dad was in his head already.

"You got into a fight with Leah?" My dad eyed me with a hint of humor as my mom released me.

"She did?" My mom asked, her eyes boring into mine with curiosity.

I looked at Jacob. "Yeah...she sort of...pissed me off."

"How?"

"She...she..." I looked at Dad, who was still rummaging through Jake's head.

He smiled a little. "I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself like that. But Jacob could've gotten hurt."

Jake snorted. "Out of all you, me, and Bella have been through, Edward? Really?"

My dad chuckled. I giggled quietly.

A split second after that, Dad froze as he stared at him. Jacob looked over at me with a slight hint of worry on his face.

He had been thinking about it.

"What's going on? What's he thinking?" Mom demanded.

I had decided to make a snap decision and do what I had to do. When you had a mind-reading father, a shielding mother, and a psychic aunt, then what's the point?

"Mom..." I began. She looked over at me and I touched her cheek, too embarrassed to say it outloud.

Within seconds she knew. Instead of the blank expression my dad had on his face, my mom's was more understanding.

"Really...?" She smiled. "Edward?"

"Well..." He sighed. "Should've saw it coming..." His voice was low.

"Better her than me, right?"

Dad, Jacob, and I shuddered at once.

"Please don't remind me, love." My dad said gently.

"Me either." Said Jacob. "I'm over you, remember?"

"You don't have to tell us what happened _before_ I was born." I uttered.

My mom laughed lightly. "No problem." She looked at me and Jake. "Renesmee, I need to talk to your father alone for a minute."

She meant it literally.

"About what?" Jacob questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, Jacob." She wrapped her arms around my dad in an embrace. "Wouldn't you want to get some alone time?"

And with that, she kissed my dad. First softly, then hungrily as she got his response and he growled in approval.

By her stories about their vampire romance, it was only going to get worse the more we stood there.

Ok, tongue. Ew.

"Come on, Jake." I said quickly.

He nodded quickly and weakly as we ran out the door in the same second. We ran and ran until we couldn't hear them anymore.

"Jake?" I asked as we collapsed in the grass side by side.

"Yeah?" He sounded breathless.

"That didn't go as hard as we thought."

* * *

**_This is my first Twilight fic and I decided to do a Jacob/Renesmee pairing. I hoped you like it. I also hope this will become a multi-chapter fic instead of a one-shot._**

**_So if you want me to continue then I'd appreciate some nice feedback. Thanx ;)_**

**_Forever Jasmine_**


End file.
